The Coming Darkness
by Revan Wise
Summary: The Hero of Fereldan was suppose to die when she slayed the archdemon, now she struggles to unravel the mystery of her survival, discover the source of the talking darkspawn and thwart an ancient evil. All while raising the child who saved her life... (Span of ten years, almost all DA main characters will make an appearence. Feed back, questions comments appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

Ellan raised the dagger and stepped closer to the injured dragon, its shredded wings and a sword plunged deep into its chest kept it from flying away. Ellan took a deep breathe, she glance back at Wynne, Leliana and Oghren, her closes friends. She had told them what would happen once she killed the archdemon, and it was what she wanted. The elven mage knelt beside the unconscious beast, jamming the dagger into its throat to finish it off quickly. The thick black darkspawn blood poured out, coating her hands in the poisenous goo. Leliana knelt beside her, "Good bye, my friend." the tears rolled down the Orlasian girls cheeks.

Ellan forced a smile, as a wispy white light rose out of the archdemon and entered into her. The young elf gasped in pain as a burning sensation started in her gut, slowly spreading through the rest of her. Ellan saw herself clearly in that moment, a frightened elven mage playing at being a hero and failing so many times. She had often wished for death through out her seventeen years and now she would finaly have it and meet the Creators or the Maker, whoever. The soul of the tainted old god slowly burned Ellan away until at last she reached the beautiful, blissful, nothingness.

Ellan was surrounded by comfy pillows and thick blankets, she clasped a bowl of hot soup in her hands but the thought of consuming anything made her sick. Warden Commander Ivanka and Josef, the best Grey Warden healer, paced infront of her. "... spawn are getting weird." Josef was a short man with graying hair and beard, a mage from Orlais he had served the Wardens nearly fifteen years. "First Fiona, then the new song and now this?" he gestured helplessly at Ellan.

Ivanka's black eyes were intelligent and fierce, she had been the first person to speak with Ellan when the young elf woke up the day before. The Warden Commander had explained the Battle of Denerim had happened nearly two months ago, the elf had not died when slaying the archdemon but she had been in a feverish sleep ever since. No one had thought she would awaken.

"How am I alive?" Ellan asked. Her head was spinning as she tried to catch up, "Riordan said I would die."

"You should of died." Ivanka stated without emotion, "I hope, Josef, you have a theory."

The old man rubbed absently at his beard, "As you know I have been doing a great deal of research," he turned to Ellan, "I even went to Tevinter to consult with an expert in dark rituals, and I believe..." Josef placed a hand against Ellan's forhead, "I've found the answer."

"And?" Ellan prompted, she had noted the old man often times forgot he was talking and got lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmmm...? Ah yes, it is because of the baby." he finished.

"The baby?" Ivanka and Ellan questioned at the same time.

Ivanka stepped closer to Josef, a hardness settling over her, "What baby?"

The old mage wordlessly gestured to Ellan, a prolonged silence following as Josef' statement sunk in. Speechless the young elven girl placed a hand over her stomach, _the baby?!_ A lump formed in her throat, her baby had saved her life. A babe she hadn't even known about. She remembered that night so vividly, just before leaving Redcliffe. His touch so soft and beautiful as they threw all the rules out the window and had one night to just be free.

"Explain." Ivanka snapped, bringing Ellan's attention back to the wardens.

Josef took the cold soup from her hands, "As best as my collegue could figure, the archdemon's soul now resides in the child." He fixed the elf with curious gaze as if waiting for an explaination.

Ellan felt slow and stupid as she tried to piece this new bit of information together. That was what Morrigan wanted. Had that strange witch done something? Ellan frowned, Morrigan did not seem the type to share power. Besides after Alistair turned Morrigan's offer down she had run away. The overwhelmed elf closed her eyes, the room was spinning faster, Josef's kind face becoming a blur. "Ellan!" someone shouted her name, she almost thought it might be _him_. It wasn't though, his duty demanded him to be elsewhere, he would never be hers. "I was suppose to die!" the tears came thick and fast, the world went dark pulling Ellan back into the peaceful nothingness.

She slept for only four days that time, Josef had feared they lost her but she kept struggling to breathe. "Your a fighter, you are." the old man smiled as he handed her a bowl of stew. Ellan wrinkled up her nose, "I'm not hungry." she couldn't keep anything down anyway.

"Just eat a few bites, you and the little one need food."

"I don't think the 'little one' likes food." Ellan sipped at the stew cautiously, it tasted really good.

"Ivanka has been demanding answers. "Are you ready for her?"

Ellan sighed, she had been dodging the other wardens for a couple weeks now, they wanted answers, but she couldn't give them any. "Any luck on finding Morrigan or Flemeth?"

Josef scowled, "None. Flemeth has disappeared, she won't show until she wishes."

"Guess I am on my own then." Ellan silently cursed those witches, one of them had to be responsible for what happened. Her hand went to her stomach, she still could not believe a child was growing in there. "Do you think my child will be..." Ellan hestitated, the fear of a child with soul of a tainted old god always pressed on her mind, would this child be an abomination? Josef patted her hand encouragingly, "The little one will be healthy and beautiful, you needn't worry about that."

Ellan only nodded, she had not spoken her fears out loud to the old healer, she could not bring herself to say that the babe might be evil. "I should not keep Ivanka waiting any longer." she put the stew aside and swung her legs out of the bed. Her muscles were weak but Josef had patiently helped her regain her strength over the past few weeks.

"Yes. Yes you are right." Josef absently rubbed his hands together, a far away look in his eyes. "What is it Josef?" Ellan touched his shoulder, bringing him back from his thoughts.

The warden smiled kindly, "Whatever happens, be brave Surana Levellan."


	2. The Child's Fate

The Grey Wardens who resided at Weisshaupt Fortress were a strange mix of people, there were humans, elves, dwarves and even a few Qunari. A odd mix of people from every country and social status, though they all had seen hardship in life. Ivanka Di Solance was a tall and imposing women, originally from the Imperium, she was now the highest ranking Warden in all of Thedas.

Ivanka watched the young elf girl, Ellan was her name, walk slowly along the battlements Josef at her side. The old healer had come to care for the new warden like none other. Ivanka knew why, Ellan looked so much like his elf blooded daughter, with blonde hair so pale it was almost white, those huge elf eyes, emerald green and always sparkling. Ellan had that slender and lankey build common amongst her people, reminding Ivanka of a playful kitten.

"Have we decided to adopt her?" Poe a short stocky dwarf appeared at Ivanka's side.

"She is one of us, Duncan must of seen something in her." the warden commander said gruffly. "And she is a hero."

"I don't trust her." Poe gave Ivanka a look, "Do you really believe her story? Flemeth's daughter did it?"

"That is not for you or I to say." Ivanka had tried very hard to keep her opinions to herself, much mystery surrounded the young pregnant elf. "We will discuss everything at the meeting tonight." she had put off the meeting for two weeks, waiting for the girl to get back her strength. Now Ivanka wished the time hadn't come, she didn't want to put so much more pressure on to Ellan's slender shoulders.

"King Alistair has named her 'Hero of Ferlden' and gave Amaranthine to the Wardens for an outpost." Poe snorted, "That young idiot is going to turn the Wardens into princesses."

"Alistair is a good man." Ivanka could not keep the anger out of her tone, "Duncan made a wise choice with him."

Annoyance flickered across Poe's face, "Duncan had faults too, Ivanka."

The Warden Commander did not comment, she simple stared out at the snow capped mountains, Alistair and Ellan were the last of Duncan's legacy, she would look out for them and die for them if needed. Ivanka owed her oldest friend much more than that.

Ellan twisted uncomforable in the hard wooden chair, her meal untouched. A dozen of the highest ranking Wardens sat with her at a large table in the central dining hall, Ivanka had insisted on a less formal setting to hear Ellan's story. Kyllarin, a new recruit, was currantly telling a story while the Wardens ate and drank noisily. That was one thing Ellan loved about the wardens, they cared so little for proper manners. The dinners at the Circle had occasionally got exciting, like the time a new templar recruit walked into the room in only his small clothes. But the excuberance here at Weisshaupt was like nothing Ellan had seen before.

"Now then." a stocky dwarf with wild hair and beard pounded his mug on the table. "We got business to attend brothers." his eyes were on Ellan.

"Poe..." Ivanka's voice had a hard edge to it. The dark haired women sat at the head of the table, looking scary and serious. Ellan wondered if such a stance came naturally or if the commander had worked to achieve maxium intimmidation status.

"It's best to get it out of the way, Ivanka." Josef filled his mug with ale, "And she is ready."

Ellan swallowed hard and sat up, "I will answer any question." she tried for a confident smile.

"Alistair has told us his story." Ivanka reluctantly began, "And about Morrigan's plan."

"He turned her down," Ellan nodded, "She got angry and left. We knew the price would be death and Riordan..." the unfinished sentence hung in the air, She didn't want to relive that conversation.

"He died wounding the archdemon." Ellan picked at her food.

Josef put a hand on her shoulder, "Your doing wondefully little bird." he smiled like a proud father.

A tall well groomed man sitting across from Ellan leaned forward, "I wish to know what caused the Soul to seek out your child."

"Eddard is an expert in ancient magics." Josef explained, "He helped me discover the reason behind your survival."

"Indeed," Eddard took a sip of ale, "I have looked into this ritual." he studied Ellan's face, "I hope you did not complete this ritual Miss Surana."

Ellan shook her head prefusly "Of course not, I was at peace with dying."

She felt tears threatening to spill and swiped angrily at her eyes. Riordan had hugged her while she cried, _"You are too young to carry such burdens."_ he had been kind and understanding when she had asked to be the one to slay the archdemon. Looking around at the Wardens, Ellan choked back her tears, they had all been patient as she got over the shock of it all.

"Good," Eddard took another sip, "What about the father?"

"He wouldn't." Ellan said a little to quickly.

"Who is the father?" Poe asked.

The elf looked down, she could see his face so clearly, every time Ellan closed her eyes she saw it. The blonde hair sticking straight up, the crooked smile and the adorable way he laughed when nervous. Ellan loved him. When he told her they couldn't be together, that his duties must come first, it felt like something inside her broke. "I...I...He isn't..." Hot tears splashed down her cheeks, Ellan rubbed at them furiously "I'm sorry." she muttered irratited with herself.

Poe snorted umimpressed, "If your ashamed then say so girl."

Ellan glared at the dwarf, _"Delltash!"_ she cursed, "You think I feel shame?"

"Enough." Ivanka did not raise her voice but she spoke with such authority even Poe would not question her. "We are getting off topic, the child is what we are to discuss."

Ellan rubbed her eyes dry, "What about my child?"

"For one." Eddard spoke up, "Will this child be tainted? Will it even live?"

"Ther be little fear of that." Josef smiled absently, "The little one has a strong heart."

The Wardens whispered amongst themselves, some seemed a bit angry but most were curious and confused. Ellan smiled the thought of having a child was getting less scary all the time, she couldn't wait to hold her beautiful baby in her arms for the first time.

"That child may be evil." Poe snapped, "Why are we acting like it is an ordinary thing?"

"What?" Ellan's focus snapped sharply to the dwarf, fear pulsed though her. Wrapping her arms protectively around her middle, Ellan looked to Josef for support. The old man was staring at nothing a forgotten smile on his lips.

"I hate to admit it, but Poe may be right." Alyksander was Ivanka's right hand man. He ignored Poe's annoyed grunt, "Perhaps it would be best if the child dies."

"No!" Ellan was surprised at the anger she felt, they couldn't take the baby away from her, the only thing that connected her to _him_. She couldn't bring herself to think his name. Her _Lathbora Viran_ , a lost love.

"That is absolutely out of the question." Ivanka's anger was quite plain, the stoic warden rarely showed emotion. "The child is innocent and I believe Ellan is too."

"With all due respect Warden Commander." Eddard refilled his mug, "Your personal feelings may sway your judgment."

Ellan could of sworn the room tempature drop, every eye turned to Ivanka, the dozen wardens suddenly still and quiet.

"Thank you for you council Eddard." Ivanka was icey, "But the Wardens don't kill innocents, we protect all life."

The man shifted uncomforably under Ivanka's steely gaze, "Yes of course."

"Has anyone else something to add." the commander's tone was clearly challenging. After a moment of silence she stood, "Than this meeting is over. Welcome to the Grey Wardens Mistress Lavellan"

Chairs shuffled as the wardens excused themselves, Ellan notice a couple exchanging coins. _What just happened?_ She wondered, completely confused by the sudden change of events. "Josef? What was that about?"

Josef glanced distractedly at her, "Hmmm? Ivanka is...protective, yes?"

"Your welcome Miss Surana." Eddard grinned at her, "The best way to get results is to...challenge... our dear commander."

Ellan blinked at him still not understanding, "I...? Thank you?" she stammered.

"Your welcome." he repeated pushing away from the table, "Josef, my friend, get some rest."

"That sneaky Vint." Poe fumed, he glowered at Ellan, "Your lucky girl that bastard wants that _thing_ to be born." the dwarf angrily stormed away.

The younger wardens gathered at the end of the table, pouring more drinks and joking loudly, Ellan forgotten. Besides Josef only two wardens remained, an elf man and a Qunari woman both look to be in their mid twenties. The Qunari woman smiled kindly at Ellan, "I am Herah and this...," a quick gesture at the elf, "...is Arrik."

"Your Dalish?" the elven man asked noticing the _Vallaslin_ under the mage's eyes. Ellan touched it sheepishly, "Sort of." the silvery spider web lines made a simple but elegant pattern across her cheekbones. "I lived in the Fereldan Circle most of my life."

"That is the symbol of Mythal, Yes?"

"I was the Second in my clan, my job was to protect."

"I was born in Denerim," Arrik sighed, "Tried to run off and find the Dalish, but got myself into trouble."

Herah laughed, "A story for another time, I'm sure our new sister has questions."

"I am confused," Ellan admitted, "What just happened between Ivanka and Eddard?"

The wardens faces turned dark, "That snake." Herah hissed.

"Eddard is a Magister from Tevinter,"Arrik explained, "And the Warden Commander's brother."

"Ivanka lost a child shortly after she became a grey warden." Herah picked up, "Not much is known but supposedly the two where obsessed with the idea of Pure magic that could cleanse away blight magic." Herah paused letting her words be processed, "It takes decades for a land to recover from the blights. They hoped to not only cleanse the blight but reverse it completely. A ritual gone wrong caused the death of Ivanka's child."

"A noble idea that led to darkness." Arrik frowned. "Describes all of Tevinter, I think."

"It is useless," Josef murmured, "to fight the Blight, all will hear the song someday."

Ellan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Understand you will," Josef patted her hand smiling affectionately. "Someday." the old man stood, "I should rest before I leave." he spoke to no one in paticular as he wondered away.

"Josef?" Ellan stood too, wondering if she should go after the sweet old man.

"Let him go," Herah sighed, "It is the Calling, he will leave for the deep roads tomorrow."

Alistair had once mentioned the Calling to Ellan, it was how each warden knew their time had come, but seeing it for the first time seemed like a cruel and sad fate. "He can't die!" Ellan felt a light sob building in her chest, to lose the kind old man before her child could be born wasn't fair.

Herah and Arrik smiled sympathetically, "It's getting late, you should get some rest." the elf took Ellan's plate, "Tomorrow will be a long day."

The young mage was reluctant to agree, there was still a lot of unanswered questions but she was tired. Ellan walked slowly back to her room, a bad feeling that her new life was going to be an up hill battle. She collapsed into bed and cried, for Alistair and Leliana and the others who had become her family. For her child, for Josef, for the saddness in her past. But mostly for her broken heart and the life she could never have.


End file.
